The purpose of this study is: 1) to evaluate coping strategies in primary Sjogren's syndrome; and 2) to determine whether an allele of the T cell receptor gene, TCRBV13S2 (VB13.2), is associated with this syndrome. These studies will determine whether the degree of dryness symptoms correlate better with coping mechanisms than objective measures of keratoconjunctivitis sicca and xerostomia. The genetic studies will examine if a pathogenic T cell subset might play a role in the pathogenesis of primary Sjogren's syndrome.